Soundwave
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Soundwave is a Decepticon from the Transformers franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Soundwave vs Mettaton *Sigma vs Soundwave History Soundwave is one of Megatron's most reliable troops, and he has positioned himself comfortably and irreplaceably in the Decepticon upper command structure. Though "only" Communications Officer, Soundwave stands at Megatron's side as a confidant, comparable in rank to Starscream and Shockwave, but unlike them, entirely loyal to his leader. Though stoic and possessed of little outward personality, Soundwave is not without drives: he has worked hard to get where he is, and he guards his place in the Decepticon hierarchy fiercely. On top of hearing all in his role as Communications Officer and Decepticon spy-master, he is actually capable of "reading minds" by scanning and decoding the electrical impulses that carry "thoughts" in both organics and Cybertronians, and he will not hesitate to use what he learns as blackmail to keep himself high in Megatron's esteem. As such, Soundwave is not popular among the rank-and-file Decepticons, who see him as a two-faced snake and wouldn't mind abandoning him on the battlefield—if they thought Megatron would let them get away with it. Soundwave commands an ever-growing legion of cassette troops to carry out tasks big and small. Stored within his signature chest compartment and called forth on Soundwave's whim with a push of a button, these miniature menaces are most commonly employed as spies for either the Decepticon cause or Soundwave's personal objectives, but are just as effective as warriors, and are entirely devoted to their master. In various universes, Soundwave is upgraded into Soundblaster. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Outliers (G1 IDW comics), Nemesis Crew, Action Masters), Heralds of Unicron (Cybertron) *Occupation: Communications Officer Weapons G1 *Concussion blasters Action Master *Photon negator rifle G2 *Rifle Machine Wars *Missile launcher Cybertron *Able to alter his voice *Laserbeak drone *Harmonic wave cannon/bomb *Subsonic shocker/bomb Abilities *Expert Combatant *Expert at Communications *Master of Stealth Feats *Was a victim of the Underbase-powered Starscream, only to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *Took leadership over the Decepticons in an alternate future of the Marvel G1 comic & Regeneration One continuity *After finding out humanity was no different than the Cybertronians, he surrendered to the Autobots and joined forces with Optimus Prime in the G1 IDW comics *His IDW counterpart gave his life to use the Enigma of Combination to unite the sparks of dead Cybertronians to give Optimus Prime an edge against Unicron, his body disintegrated in the process. Aligned *Nearly Killed Megatron back in their gladiator days *Helped revive Megatron after he was destroyed by Metroplex *His mere presence alone can unsettle the Autobots and even fellow Decepticons *Defeated Wheeljack, while getting a cracked visor in the process *Effortlessly puts Airachnid in her place while she attempted to take charge *The most competent of Megatron's lieutenants as he has never failed a single mission *Was able to hold his own against an upgraded Optimus Prime in a dogfight *Refused to cooperate while being interrogated by the Autobots by taunting them and crashing his drives so they don't get what he has recorded manually *Once back online he quickly overwhelms Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Agent Fowler then proceeds to abduct Ratchet *Blocked hits from the much larger Grimlock and proceeds to throws him around like a rag doll Faults *His blackmailed victims eventually come back to hurt him *Manipulated by the Dark Matrix creature and was eventually killed and transformed into a shadow-leech in the Regeneration One continuity *Was tricked into being trapped into the Shadowzone. He does escape briefly years later, but is sent back in by Bumblebee Buzzsaw Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Buzzsaw is a very specific kind of artist—he likes to make art out of his victims. He approaches them with reasoned clarity and sophistication, gutting them with what he believes to be inspirational precision. However, his ego is easily wounded, and he's not adept at improvisation. If one of his "masterpieces" is interrupted and he cannot proceed as planned, he would rather retreat to sulk than rethink his approach. He will kill you. It's not a matter of if, but a matter of where, when, and how painful it is. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (later Predacons in Beast Wars) (Mini-Cassettes, Nemesis Crew (G1 Marvel comic)) *Occupation: Spy Weapons *Back-mounted laser cannon *Laser vision Abilities *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence *Master Spy *Expert Flyer Feats *Defeated Omega Supreme with a single optic blast. *His IDW counterpart survived getting shot down by Bludgeon's fleet of Decepticon Worldsweepers when everyone else with him died, giving the crew of Sanctuary Station the chance to escape. Faults *His ego *One of the many victims of the Underbase-powered Starscream not to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *Went down with his ship along with Laserbeak in the prequel comic to Beast Wars *Revived in a sense and lobotomized by Megatron into his revived Decepticon army in the Regeneration One continuity Cobalt Sentries The Cobalt Sentries are the elite "public safety unit" of the Decepticon Secret Police and internal affairs investigation unit. They work without restriction, weeding out any possible traitors and moles. All Cobalt Sentries are said to sport distinctive blue armor. They're so elite, they've only got two members. Garboil Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Garboil is a member of the elite Cobalt Sentries, the "public safety unit" of the Decepticon Secret Police. His primary function is information control; he keeps tabs on everyone. Not just the citizens of worlds under Decepticon control in his endless hunt for rebels, but also on his fellow Decepticons, weeding out potential traitors or potential future Secret Police members. When he's not doing that, he's making sure the right information is being released to the troops or public... even if the "right" information is a carefully crafted pack of lies. Despite his important position within the Secret Police, he has very little combat capability. His main strength is in his vocoder, which is capable of generating a powerful cacophonic blast with a subsonic override signal, causing confusion and fear in his targets. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Information Control Weapons *Photon masers Abilities *Expert at Information Filtration *Expert Flyer *Exceptional Intelligence Howlback Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Howlback is a member of the elite Cobalt Sentries, the "public safety unit" of the Decepticon Secret Police. Howlback takes her job and position as an enforcer very seriously and will brook no dissent from anyone, even a fellow Decepticon. She carries herself with an elegant air, which masks the ice-cold killer at the core of her spark. As part of her job of quelling insurgencies and arresting (or assassinating) suspected rebels, she carries a set of multi-track missiles, but her real strength is in her "Feedbacker Shield", an energy barrier which absorbs energy attacks, allowing her to fire them back at the target of her choosing. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Female *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Enforcer Weapons *Multi-track missiles *Feedbacker shield Abilities *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence Faults *Died alongside Soundwave in the Regeneration One continuity Enemy Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Enemy takes his name seriously. He defines himself by his opposition to others; he likes to say that the long list of people who hate him shows just how important he is. It doesn't make him a great teammate. In fact, Enemy goes out of his way to not cooperate with his fellow Decepticons, solely to ensure that they don't like him. On the other hand, his unnatural ability to be despised comes in handy on the battlefield. Enemy is cunning enough to goad the most important of his opponents into focusing on him, drawing them away from their friends and objectives and seriously compromising their usefulness. He'll make you sound like a robot if you don't watch it. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) Weapons *Twin guns Abilities *Expert Combatant Frenzy Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Possible Opponents With Rumble *Mario & Luigi (Super Mario) Bio For Frenzy it's not about any "Decepticon cause," it's not about any quantifiable cause, or goal, or purpose at all. It's about violence, fear, destruction, and mayhem. Frenzy lives to fight. He lusts to destroy with an intensity that borders on insanity. War is his fuel, his oxygen. Despite his small stature he'll lead a charge into battle against robots many times his size, screaming for destruction with every microchip of his being. This single-minded obsession makes him a hard bot to associate with personally, but a frightening asset on the battlefield. His partner and brother, Rumble, is only too eager to back him up. Frenzy's manic attack style and his "battle cry" (a sonic attack produced by special drums in his torso that can severely disrupt electrical flows, resulting in all sorts of mechanical malfunctions and balance issues) make him difficult to get close to in combat, but cool and measured reaction to his wild ragings is usually the most effective strategy. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes, Nemesis Crew) *Occupation: Warrior Weapons *Thrustor guns *Sonic drums (sometimes) *Piledrivers (sometimes) Abilities *Expert Combatant *Expert Sharpshooter Feats *Commited suicide with his enhanced sonic drums, killing several of the Swarm in the process in the G2 Marvel comic Laserbeak Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Laserbeak is not usually found on the front lines of battle. His chosen role is that of the spy, lurking in unseen corners and inconspicuous perches, snatching up any useful information he can relay to his superiors. He also serves as an interrogator, using his lasers to carveup helpless prisoners to extract anything and everything they know. On occasion he's even played the role of assassin, striking quickly at unsuspecting (and particularly vulnerable) targets, and vanishing in a flash in the chaos following the attack. He much prefer this "hide and sneak" tactic, as to his core, Laserbeak is a coward. Should his weapons' energy reserves start running dry, he starts running for the hills. A sufficiently bug threat will also send him screaming off for the horizon at top speed. His self-preservation habit even dictates his attitude towards Decepticon leadership power-shifts: he basically allies himself with whoever's in charge at the moment, a loyalty that can vanish almost instantly ince the reins of power change. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (later Predacons in Beast Wars) (Mini-Cassettes, Nemesis Crew) *Occupation: Interrogation, Espionage Weapons *Back-mounted laser cannons *Laser vision Abilities *Expert Interrogator *Master Spy *Expert Assassin *Expert Flyer Feats *Managed to knock out Optimus Prime at one point in the G1 cartoon. *Revived after his intial death in the G1 Marvel comic through unknown means in the Classics continuity. *His IDW counterpart gave his life to give the crew of Sanctuary Station the chance to escape from Bludgeon's fleet of Decepticon Worldsweepers. Faults *His cowardice *One of the many victims of the Underbase-powered Starscream not to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *Went down with his ship along with Buzzsaw in the prequel comic to Beast Wars *Revived in a sense and lobotomized by Megatron into his revived Decepticon army in the Regeneration One continuity Overkill Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio As you might guess from the name, Overkill is all about excess. Sometimes this works to his advantage, such as when his endless tirades and theatrics distract his foes in combat. Sometimes excess works to his disadvantage, such as when he gets so caught up in showing off that he becomes distracted in combat. And sometimes it just makes him look silly, swinging and blasting at a fallen foe long after the fight has ended. Though he talks a better game than he fights, Overkill's dinosaur mode is strong enough to be a decent threat... except when the circuits that control his size-change from cassette to dinosaur malfunction (as they are wont to do) and he finds himself stuck as an audiotape-sized dino. Awwww! Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes, Primitives (G1 Sunbow cartoon)) *Occupation: Warrior Weapons *Hip-mounted Motion Missile pods Abilities *Expert Combatant Faults *Size alteration malfunctions *Died alongside Soundwave in the Regeneration One continuity Ratbat Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Cold-blooded and obsessed with efficiency, Ratbat's primary concern is looking out for himself. He treats his responsibilities, whether as a fuel auditor or as leader of Decepticons, as a business. In his book, everything comes down to profit and loss. In his role as fuel scout, Ratbat carries sensors that allow him to detect and evaluate the quality of fuels of various types, from primitive hydrocarbons to Energon. He can process any number of these different fuels to power himself. Although obsessed with efficiency, like any good CEO, Ratbat allows himself a small indulgence: He enjoys sinking his fangs into the fuel tanks of Terran automobiles, the more expensive the better. He enjoys nothing more than savoring high-test gasoline siphoned from a hapless yuppie's Mercedes or BMW. Ratbat is also the best Decepticon leader ever. True, that's what every other leader says, but he's got the victories to back it up. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes, Primitives (G1 Sunbow cartoon)), Builders of Cybertron (Builder Council); formerly Ultracons (G1 Dreamwave comic), the Senate (G1 IDW comics) *Occupation: Fuel Scout Weapons *Back-mounted laser cannons Abilities *Exceptional Intelligence *Expert Scout *Expert Businessman *Expert Flyer Faults *Killed by Scorponok for foolishly procaliming his intent to take the power of the Underbase for himself in the G1 Marvel comic *Assassinated by Arcee in the G1 IDW comics *Revived in a sense and lobotomized by Megatron into his revived Decepticon army in the Regeneration One continuity *Assimilated by the Vehicons and turned into a Diagnostic Drone in the Beast Wars: Uprising continuity Ravage see article here Rumble Rumble is a Decepticon from the Transformers franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Possible Opponents With Frenzy *Mario & Luigi (Super Mario) Bio Rumble is your basic street punk: small, but always acting tough as a cover. He's not exactly the most subtle of Soundwave's spies, but what he lacks in discretion, he makes up for by being the brawler of the group. He talks tough because he is tough. Quick-tempered and of a generally mean disposition, he follows Megatron eagerly, as the Decepticon leader lets him indulge in destruction. Rumble has a tendency to toss out a taunting rhyme at his enemies and is, according to Brawn, a "jerk" (or at other times, a "sawed-off nerd"). As the Decepticon demolitions expert, Rumble loves nothing more than to break things apart. His arms can transform into powerful piledrivers that, when pounded against the ground, can cause earthquakes, usually with fissures. He can be easily overpowered in a one-on-one match, though the real challenge is actually getting to him first. Even if you do, you usually need to get through his brother Frenzy either before or after you get Rumble. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes, Nemesis Crew, Gobots), Minions of Unicron (Primax 094.0 Gamma) *Occupation: Demolitions Weapons G1 *Thrustor guns *Piledrivers G2 *Rifle Abilities *Expert Combatant Slugfest Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Slugfest isn't so bright. Scratch that—he's a complete and utter dimwit. Not only that, he's a complete and utter dimwit who's so paranoid about what others think of him that the smallest whiff of a supposed slight against his person will send him into a berserker destructive rage. Hope he never reads this. Very often the source of the supposed "insults" is whatever message he's carrying in his function as a data courier. Berserker destructive rages aren't very good for recorded data, and often result in their destruction. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes, Primitives (G1 Sunbow cartoon)) *Occupation: Messenger Weapons *Vibro cannons Abilities *Expert Messenger *Expert Combatant Faults *His paranoia *His incompetence *Stepped on by Ultra Magnus in the G1 IDW comics *Died alongside Soundwave in the Regeneration One continuity Squawkbox Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Squawkbox—the combined form of the Decepticons Beastbox and Squawktalk—is a passionate musician. He loves playing with sound, using the combined powers of his components. Listening to, creating, and manipulating sound is his life. The results of his compositions have been called "unnervingly cacophonous", but his Decepticon commanders came up with a way to put them to good use. Squawkbox has been assigned the function of "Battlefield Dissonance" and set free to distract and disorient the Autobots with his latest works. Squawkbox is thrilled to have both a captive audience and access to all the terrible sounds of a battlefield for future use. Unfortunately for him, his work can prove just as detrimental to his teammates as his opponents if he's not careful, and at that point it's anyone's guess as to which side will be the first to try and shut him up via photon blaster. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: "Battleifeld Dissonance" Weapons Beastbox *Compression cannons Squawktalk *Sonic boomers Abilities *Expert Combatant *Distraction Beastbox Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Like the apes he resembles, Beastbox is naturally curious, which should, in theory, make him an excellent interrogator. Unfortunately, that curiosity is subsumed by his impatience and violent rages. Although he can record up to 6000 hours of testimony, he rarely captures anything but screams and cries as he pummels his recalcitrant captives with his heavy metal fists. Although a violent attitude is a must with the Decepticons, his superiors are rather displeased with his performance—it's difficult to gain information from an Autobot after he's been beaten to death. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Interrogator Weapons *Compression cannons Abilities *Expert Combatant *Interrogation Faults *Impatient *Anger issues in gaining information *Died alongside Soundwave in the Regeneration One continuity Squawktalk Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Squawktalk can request a cracker in over 6500 languages. He loves to hear bizarre languages and dialects, as he finds it soothing and relaxing. To this end, he talks constantly, even when he has nothing to say. This has not particularly endeared him to his comrades, who eagerly await for Squawktalk to have to translate something—even if it won't shut him up, at least he'll be talking about something important. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Mini-Cassettes) *Occupation: Translator Weapons *Sonic boomers Abilities *Expert Flyer *Master Translator Faults *Died alongside Soundwave in the Regeneration One continuity Wingthing Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *''None'' Bio Wingthing is one of the many, many animal-friends of Soundwave. Via a high-precision personality emulator, Wingthing is programmed to share his master's penchant for cruelty, and gleefully follows his every command, indulging Soundwave's manipulative desires. And much like his master, Wingthing is hated by pretty much every other Decepticon for it. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (Action Master partner of Soundwave) Faults *Died alongside Soundwave in the Regeneration One continuity Gallery Soundblaster.jpg|Soundblaster Soundwave_(G2_Gobot).jpg|Generation 2 (Gobot) Soundwave_(Machine_Wars).jpg|Machine Wars Soundwave_(Cybertron).jpg|Cybertron Soundwave_(Animated).jpg|Animated tumblr_inline_mjpoehaf5B1qz4rgp.png|Shattered Glass Soundwave_(ROTF).jpg|Movie Soundwave_(Prime).jpg|Aligned Soundwave_(Cyberverse).jpg|Cyberverse Buzzsaw Buzzsaw_(BW).jpg|Beast Wars Buzz_Saw_(Predacon).jpg|Predacon Buzzsaw_(Technorganic_Predacon_turned_Maximal).jpg|Predacon turned Maximal (Technorganic) Buzzsaw_(Armada).jpg|Armada Buzzsaw_(SG).jpg|Shattered Glass Frenzy Frenzy_(G1_Cartoon).jpg|G1 Sunbow Cartoon Frenzy_(G2_Gobot).jpg|Generation 2 (Gobot) Frenzy_(Movie).jpg|Movie Frenzy_(SG).jpg|Shattered Glass Frenzy_(WFC).jpg|Aligned Laserbeak Laserbeak_(BW).jpg|Beast Wars Laserbeak_(Armada).jpg|Armada Laserbeak_(Cybertron).jpg|Cybertron Laserbeak_(Animated).jpg|Animated Laserbeak_(SG).jpg|Shattered Glass Laserbeak_(Prime).jpg|Aligned Laserbeak_(DOTM).jpg|Movie Ratbat Ratbat_(TransTech).png|TransTech Ratbat_(Animated).jpg|Animated Ratbat_(Shattered_Glass).jpg|Shattered Glass Rumble Rumble_(G1_Cartoon).jpg|G1 Sunbow Cartoon Rumble_(G2_Gobot).jpg|Generation 2 (Gobot) Rumble_(SG).jpg|Shattered Glass Rumble_(WFC).jpg|Aligned Slugfest Slugfest_(SG).jpg|Shattered Glass Videos Laserbeak Rumble Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Transformers Characters Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Soldier Category:Military Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Army Leader Category:Missile User Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hacker